


Private Concert

by EmeraldOre (Raayner)



Series: Polytechs Smut [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Refractory Period, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, good crying, polytechs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raayner/pseuds/EmeraldOre
Summary: Mumbo and Iskall discover just how many diamonds Grian's Ariana Grian-de outfit cost.They arrange a private show to get their money's worth.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall85
Series: Polytechs Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728073
Comments: 11
Kudos: 232





	Private Concert

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. My fiance requested a fic where Mumbo and Iskall fuck Grian in a skirt and this appeared.
> 
> This is 3.5k words of some pretty filthy smut - head the tags.
> 
> And please Enjoy~!

_ “It’s fair to say we’ve probably spent a thousand diamonds on all the redstone components and that sort of stuff,” Iskall said, trying to run the numbers. _

_ “Yeah, hiring ‘Ariana Grian-de’ wasn’t cheap, like, she charges a lot for her appearances,” Grian laughed. _

_ “Wait, hang on - what?” Mumbo asked.  _

_ “I mean, the outfit cost a  _ lot _.” _

_ “When we were doing those things you never mentioned that there was any much of a cost involved!” _

_ “Well, I mean, with the grand opening and the news it was a  _ Sahara _ thing so -” _

_ “Grian! You -” _

_ “Hang on,” Iskall interrupted, a contemplative look on his face. He tugged Mumbo to the side and whispered in his ear for a minute before they both turned to look at Grian. Iskall was grinning. _

_ “I think we have a way for you to make it up to us,” he said. _

Uh-oh _ , Grian thought. _

\- - - 

Looking in the mirror, he thought he looked pretty good. He better, after what the outfit had cost him, but he definitely pulled it off. 

The pink and white bodice with flowing, off the shoulder sleeves, dazzling rhinestone choker, and cute silver heels were easy. Less so was the hair, the length of which kept surprising him, and the full face of makeup - every time he wore this outfit, it always took him way too long to do.

And then there was the sparkly pink miniskirt. 

Grian tugged ineffectively at the hem. He always felt so  _ exposed _ , too much of his legs on display and virtually no protection between his skin and the outside world - he couldn’t even wear underwear! Thinking about it always sent a hot flush of arousal through him and he couldn’t afford an erection in this outfit.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to cool his blood. 

Iskall had said to meet him and Mumbo in the Sahara meeting room for his ‘make up’ task. Grian figured it would be a private concert for some hermit with lots of diamonds (his money was on Scar) from Ariana Grian-de. He packed away the rest of his things and left. 

Stepping into the Sahara office, he was met with the sight of his boyfriends in an almost empty room. Their chairs had been removed and all but the table remained, a lone shulker box sat next to a blushing Mumbo while Iskall rummaged through it. The latter looked up as he entered, quickly putting something in his pocket before standing and greeting Grian with a smile.

“Grian! Glad you made it!”

“Of course,” he answered, “Ariana Grian-de is ready to perform!”

“Yes, well,” Mumbo coughed, “this will be a different type of ‘show’ today.”

Grian frowned in confusion, moving toward his boyfriends with sharp clicks of his heels, stopping before them with arms crossed.

“How so?”

“What Mumbo means,” explained Iskall, moving forward to put his hands on Grian’s hips, “is that we only have a few days left here before we’ll be moving on to the next season. And with the money this outfit cost Sahara, we’d better get our diamonds worth while we can.”

Grian glanced at Mumbo as Iskall moved behind him, hands still resting on his waist. Mumbo was looking him up and down, expression edging into what could only be called hunger, and suddenly the blush - and the situation - began to make sense. Iskall’s fingers were hot against his midriff and he could practically feel the tension growing in the room.

“Grian,” he looked up as Mumbo spoke, “normal rules apply, here. Yes or no?”

He shivered in anticipation, warmth beginning to pool in his belly.

“Yes.”

The hands on him began to crawl up his body, toying with the edge of his shirt before coming to rest on his chest. They squeezed, massaging the light muscle in rough circular motions as he was pressed against the body behind him.

“I-Iskall?” he asked.

“Mmm,” the man hummed, continuing his movements, “I love your tits.”

Grian started to laugh, but broke off into a squeak when his nipples were suddenly pinched. His hands flew up to cover Iskall’s as the other man cupped his chest, gently rubbing his thumbs over the clothed nubs. He wildly looked up for Mumbo and found him, jacket and tie-less, rubbing himself through his trousers. 

“Lovely,” the mustached man agreed, “if they were bigger I’d fuck them.”

Grian groaned, head falling back against Iskall’s shoulder as his chest continued to be fondled. The man was ridiculously good at it - rubbing in expert circles that avoided his nipples, allowing them to soften, before pinching them roughly and sending a shock of arousal through Grian. The pleasure bordered on pain, but that was what Iskall was good at. 

Mumbo stepped forward, hands resting on Grian’s cheeks as he brought his head forward for a slow, sensual kiss. Grian gasped as Iskall gave one final tug before pulling away, and Mumbo took advantage of his open mouth, licking in and quickly dominating the kiss. The hands on his face travelled to his hair and his head was yanked back, mouths separating with a wet sound. He blinked up at Mumbo.

“On your knees.”

He sank to his knees.

“Good boy,” praised Mumbo, and Grian heard the familiar sound of pants being undone behind him.

Mumbo turned him around to see Iskall leaning against the table, cock in hand. Grian swallowed, biting his lip as Mumbo stroked his hair.

“Now Grian, be a dear and help our Iskall out.”

He started to reach out, but Mumbo bent down and grabbed the ends of his sleeves, pinning his arms behind his back. 

“Ah-ah, no hands.”

Grian whined, but Mumbo held fast, tugging his hair and forcing his head back and lips parted. Iskall’s cock slid gently into his mouth, the taste of skin and precum coating his tongue. He tried to bob his head, but was barely able to move thanks to Mumbo’s hold on him. He moaned, high and questioning.

“Just like this,” Iskall said, pulling his dick partially out, then in again.

Grian did his best to help out, wriggling his tongue along the places he knew Iskall liked. That got him an encouraging grunt and more penis in his mouth. Iskall sped up and Grian realized, with Mumbo holding his head like this, it was like Mumbo was fucking Grian’s mouth with Iskall’s cock. He moaned, growing harder under his skirt.

Iskall glanced behind him at Mumbo and nodded, and Grian felt him begin to press deeper into his mouth. He relaxed his jaw and breathed evenly through his nose, knowing what was coming. He hadn’t deep-throated many times, but he was familiar enough with it to prepare himself. Mumbo let go of his arms and instead began to angle his head properly, thumbs stroking soothingly along his neck.

“Good boy, you can do this,” he praised, “you can take it all the way. Such a good boy. I believe in you.”

Iskall’s cock hit the back of his throat and Grian’s eyes began to water, but he fought down his gag reflex and let it go on, his nose brushing against pubic hair. Iskall pulled back, far enough to not be choking him, and then pressed in again, Mumbo holding him still as his mouth was used. Finally, he pushed too far and Grian gagged, Iskall instantly pulling out and Mumbo petting his head as he coughed.

“Good job! You did so good, I’m so proud of you, Grian.”

Grian nodded, catching his breath, but he glowed under the praise. Mumbo gently tugged him back against his chest and pressed a kiss to his cheek, fingers creeping under his top to flick teasingly at his nipples. Grian groaned at the sensation, looking up as Iskall loomed closer, jerking his cock. Unable to do much more, he just tilted his head back and opened his mouth as Iskall stroked himself to completion, cum shooting messily on his face and chest. 

He swallowed, grinning up at Iskall as Mumbo wiped his face clean. 

Huh, he did not remember Iskall’s refractory period being  _ that _ good. His boyfriend saw him eyeing his suddenly re-erect penis and chuckled.

“Stamina potion,” he explained, “we gotta get our money’s worth, remember?”

Grian nodded, painfully aware of his own untouched arousal. 

Iskall bent down and caught his chin in hand, bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss. He pulled back after a moment with a smirk and thumbed at the corner of Grian’s mouth.

“Lipstick’s a good look on you,” Iskall held out his hand and pulled him to his feet. 

Grian looked to Mumbo as the other man also stood up. Together, his boyfriends maneuvered him to sit on the edge of the table, each of them with a hand on his thighs. Mumbo leaned in and began to press open-mouthed kisses along his neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin in small, torturous amounts. On his other side, Iskall began to do the same, first undoing the clasp of his choker, then biting down his throat in earnest. 

Their hands moved in tandem along his thighs, sliding softly up and down the exposed length of his legs and fingers only teasing under the hem of the skirt. Grian bit his lip at the onslaught of sensations, gasping as someone’s wandering hand nudged his cock. The accidental contact quickly turned purposeful, as the fingers wrapped around and squeezed. That, coupled with a well-timed nip of his clavicle drew a long moan from Grian.

Hands gripped his thighs and spread them, the skirt sliding up just enough for his dick to poke out. He was stroked slowly and steadily, fingers dancing along the length of him playfully. 

He could feel his orgasm coming, the pleasure building in his stomach. He was about to let someone know about this predicament when the movement stopped, fingers going still around the base of his cock. He whined, trying to look down but unable to thanks to the two mouths working on his neck. He tried to thrust into the hand, but was held firm and was only rewarded by a sharp bite from Mumbo. 

His boyfriend pulled back for a moment while Iskall continued to suck what would surely become dark hickies beneath his jaw. Grian felt the hand move on his cock, but instead of continuing to jerk him off, Mumbo slid something on and tightened it before releasing his hold. 

Grian fought away from Iskall just enough to look down at the tight ring now encircling his penis. 

“Mumbo?”

“It’s okay,” he shushed, untying the front of Grian’s top, “just making sure you last for us.”

He gasped as his chest was assaulted by rough nips and licks, Iskall especially paying attention to his nipples. His legs were grasped gently but firmly and he was tilted back to lay flat on the table. Mumbo sucked hickies along his collarbone as Iskall began to make his way down Grian’s body, biting at his bare thighs and nudging the heels off his feet.

Iskall pulled back as his hands slid beneath Grian’s knees, lifting his legs into the air and spreading them further. Grian flushed as he realized just how exposed he now was, cheeks spread and hole on display. 

He gulped as Mumbo reached into one of Iskall’s pockets and pulled something out. He heard a faint click and then cold wetness dripped onto his skin. A finger ran up his crack, collecting the lube, and then began to rub at his hole.

Grian moaned, trying to cant his hips in a way that would force the finger inside, but Iskall’s hold on him was too strong. His boyfriend squeezed his thighs reassuringly, while Mumbo continued to tease around the muscle. 

After a minute, Mumbo shifted and pressed his finger in, drawing a long sigh from Grian at the sensation. He loved the feeling of being filled; there was just something so comforting about it to him.

A second finger quickly joined the first, stretching him easily with only a faint sting. Mumbo gave him a moment to adjust before he started to scissor them, smiling as Grian grunted.

“You’re doing so good,” he said, “such a good boy for us. Right, Iskall?”

Iskall nodded, thumb rubbing comfortingly at Grian’s knee.

“You sucked my cock so well. You can take everything we give you, sweetheart.”

The third burned as it entered, Mumbo going slower than the others to not cause him too much pain. It stretched him nicely, not quite deep enough for him, but wide and snug. He grasped helplessly at Iskall’s shirt, whining.

“C’mon, sweetheart, use your words.”

“Mmm,” Grian huffed, “please fuck me. Iskall? Mumbo? Please, I need it.”

They exchanged glances, a silent conversation passing between them in an instant, then Mumbo pulled his fingers out, ghosting over his balls and giving a light squeeze before he stepped back. Iskall straightened out, positioning himself in front of Grian, still holding his legs in the air. He seemed to think about something before he laughed.

“Think I could get a hand here, Mumbo?” he asked, “my hands seem to be occupied.”

The other man chuckled, sidling up behind Iskall and wrapping his hands around his chest.

“Sure thing, dear. I’ll help you fuck our boy.”

“I hate you both,” Grian said, covering his face. 

He heard a wet sound and peeked through his fingers to see Mumbo and Iskall joined at the lips, kissing deeply as Mumbo tugged at Iskall’s cock. They separated, sharing a soft look, then Grian was gasping as Mumbo lined up and pressed Iskall inside him. 

The position, his legs in the air and hips angled up, meant his prostate was almost immediately touched. He cried out, body jerking, as Iskall pulled back and then slammed right back in. The other man set a brutal pace, fast and unforgiving as he fucked Grian into the table, bending him almost in half. 

Grian shouted at each thrust, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm him. 

Iskall suddenly stiffened, burying himself in Grian and grunting as he came. Grian panted, hoping for a reprieve, but Iskall took a deep breath and then continued thrusting into him, ready once more. 

Grian flailed, grasping at the hands holding his legs.

“Ah - my back - ow!”

His boyfriend looked up, sweaty, and nodded, pulling out with a groan and gently lowering his legs to rest on the table. Grian took a moment to breathe before he was being helped up off the table and onto the ground, a blanket appearing beneath him and Mumbo helping to set him on his hands and knees. 

He let out a low noise of pleasure as Iskall slid back into him. 

There were hands on his cheeks, holding his head up. He felt the head of Mumbo’s cock brush against his lips and he leaned forward, taking it in. He used one hand to steady himself, nearly falling to his elbows at a particularly hard thrust from behind, but was able to brace it and used the other to grab Mumbo’s cock, stroking what wasn’t in his mouth. 

Grian was caught between them, pushed and pulled in turn. 

He felt Mumbo’s hips stutter, voice calling out above him.

“Ah, Grian! Yes!” 

Grian moaned around his cock, holding Mumbo steady as he came, swallowing all that he could. He felt Iskall grab his hips and push in deep, cum starting to leak down his thighs. His own erection twitched, longing for release but unable to achieve it thanks to Mumbo’s clever little ring. 

When they pulled out he collapsed forward, face on the floor, ass still held up thanks to Iskall’s hold. He gasped into the blanket, knees shaking. He felt gentle hands on his back and hair, his lovers checking in.

“Grian?” Iskall asked, worried, “colour?”

Grian took a few deep breaths as he tried to get his brain to form words, lost in the pleasure of it all. 

“Green,” he managed to get out, “please. I-I need…” 

Twin kisses were pressed to his back, and he felt two fingers slide into his loose hole. They slid in and out, slick with lube and cum. Mumbo’s warm presence moved around to the back and a pair of hands settled on his asscheeks, spreading them.

“Damn, but you look good like this,” Mumbo said, “filthy, letting yourself be touched under your skirt, covered in our cum and needy for more. Such a beautiful boy. Just a little more and you’ll get your reward.”

Iskall’s fingers pulled out and were replaced by the head of Mumbo’s cock. Grian waited for him to start fucking him, but nothing happened - he whined, frustrated.

“What was that? I think you’ll have to ask nicely, sweetheart,” Iskall suggested, hands now tangling in his hair.

“Please,” he breathed. There was a non-committal hum from behind him and a tug at his scalp.

“Please,” Grian choked out a sob, “please, please, fuck me! Fuck me, Mumbo! I need it! I need your dick inside me, please, please, please! Fuck me -”

He was driven breathless by the cock entering him, all his air escaping in a high-pitched keen as he was fucked deep and full in one swift motion. 

“Yes! Thank you, thank you,” he cried, tears filling his eyes in relief. 

Mumbo wasted no time, fucking with terrible precision, hitting his prostate with each thrust, Grian almost screaming every time as his over-sensitive body was used. 

An arm wrapped around his chest and pulled him back, upper body pressed against Mumbo’s as he bounced on his lap, cock sinking deeper than ever. The tears spilled over, running down his face and he heard a long, low moaning that took him a second to realize was coming from him.

Mumbo was saying something, but he was too far gone to be able to comprehend what it was. Instead, he felt hands wrap around his cock, the pressure increasing for a second before he felt the tie slip off, and he sobbed out his thanks. 

Hot, open-mouthed kisses pressed to the back of his neck as Mumbo gasped, close. Iskall slid around his front, holding Grian’s head to his shoulder as he jerked him off, other hand working at his own erection. 

Grian’s climax burst out of him, a scream ripping from his throat as streams of cum spurt out of his sensitive cock. He shuddered, collapsing against the body in front of him as Iskall’s own finish covered his belly. Mumbo thrust a few more times, Grian keening softly at each one, before coming inside him with a groan and pressing his forehead to Grian’s back. 

The three of them breathed together in silence for a few minutes, catching their breath. Finally, Mumbo readjusted, removing his dick from Grian’s ass as softly as possible, muttering an apology as he did. Iskall sighed, taking a cloth and some water from his inventory.

“Sahara to Grian. How’re you doing, buddy?”

Grian weakly raised a hand in a thumbs up, face still buried in Iskall’s chest. Mumbo took the now damp cloth from him and began to gently clean Grian up while Iskall began to strip his dirty clothes off. They both pressed soft kisses wherever they could reach, mostly on Grian but sometimes to each other. After a little while, Grian raised his head and blinked groggily at them.

“Bluh,” he grunted, “yes, hello. I’m good - found my words again.”

His boyfriends smiled at him, crushing him in a hug now that they were all mostly clean. He grimaced as he realized just how dead his legs were, but Mumbo was quick to readjust their position so his tired limbs could spread out comfortably. They laid down with him, arms wrapped around each other.

“So, that was fun. Damn, guys - what prompted that?” Grian asked, starting to shiver as he came down from the overstimulation. Iskall grabbed Mumbo’s discarded jacket and draped it over him.

“Iskall was horny after watching you perform as Ariana Grian-de,” Mumbo answered, earning a light smack from the other.

“You thought he looked hot too, you can’t deny it Mumbo!”

“Alright, alright, but this was your idea!”

Iskall laughed heartily, not disagreeing. Grian smiled, snuggling into the jacket, happy and content and well-fucked in his boyfriend’s arms. They continued to banter with each other, their voices creating a soothing background noise that almost put Grian to sleep.

As he was about to drift off he had a thought.

“I really hope,” he said, interrupting whatever Mumbo and Iskall had been saying, “that no SaharaNOW members were around to hear that.”

He chuckled at their horrified silence, cuddled closer, and fell asleep.


End file.
